


15 Days Sentence Prompts

by Pentollsin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Smut, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentollsin/pseuds/Pentollsin
Summary: Basically I saw a writing challenge on Tumblr where you have to base a story around a given sentence. I thought I will make it into a daily challenge, changing the sentences only a little bit to be more fitting, so that's how we are here now.Be prepared for fluff, angst and sadness.(can you tell I suck at summaries?)





	1. Day 1: You sold me out?!

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and warnings to this chapter: Criminal AU, UF!Papyrus, US!Papyrus, early Spicyhoney, Mentions of torture

The first thing Edge noticed was the dull ache in the back of his skull as he opened his eyes. His eyelights slowly adjusted to the low light and he looked around, noticing that he was one of the abandoned rooms in the factory, leaning against the wall in a sitting position. He tried to get up, but noticed that his arms were handcuffed behind him and tied to a hook on the ground, and his legs were also bound together. When he tried to use his magic, nothing happened and he cursed under his breath. Of course they would put magic restraints on him.

“Morning, sunshine.”

Edge looked in the furthest corner and growled at the voice, as his memories returned from before he was knocked out by the same person who was in this room with him now.

“Awh, come on, why the angry face?” Stretch stepped closer, the only lightbulb hanging from the ceiling illuminating him in a dim light. He lit up a cigarette, smirking at the other as he took a deep sip. “I told you I’m not going to let you die.”

“You sold me out!” Edge shouted as he pulled at his restraints, to no avail. He couldn’t believe he was so dumb. He was the right hand of the don and he trusted in a private detective. Even if he was ‘saved’ now, he would die as soon as he returned to his family. And all because of-

He shook his head. He couldn’t think of that now, he had to get out.

“To be fair, I didn’t sell you out to the cops, just to your rivalry clan. The dogs only know that I got a hunch.”

“Just because you declared yourself as a lonely wolf, doesn’t mean you are not a mutt like them.”

The flinch coming from the other surprised Edge but he didn’t change his demeanour. They agreed, they would help each other without telling anyone who they were. It was a risky movie but he hoped that Stretch had at least a little bit of honour. Looks like he was wrong.

“So what is your plan? Instead of letting them kill me, you let them have me and torture me until I speak or dust, because I can assure you, the latter will happen first.”

“I’m just getting two jobs done with one move” Stretch dropped the finished cigarette as two humans stepped into the room. “Is everything settled, boys?”

“Almost ready, if you didn’t lie to us.” replied one of them, eyeing Edge.

“Who knew even detectives can get corrupted pretty easily!” laughed the other, as he pat Stretch’s shoulder, who tried not to react from the contact. “Never would’ve figured you knew this much about the Widow family!”

The other human crouched down in front of Edge, grabbing him by the chin to make him look at him directly in the eyes. “Can’t wait to see that spider’s face when she realises that instead of having you in the meeting place, she will find a bunch’a humans ready to kill her.”

Edge growled again and he tried to hide his confusion as much as he could. Meeting place? They never told Muffet where they would be going specifically, just to be aware if they don’t come back after two days. This didn’t make sense. He glanced at Stretch but the human’s grip on his bone tightened in warning to look back at him.

“And after we are done with your family, we will lend you to the cops to have their fun with you while you rot in a cell forever, unable to do anything. “he leant closer to Edge, and whispered.” But don’t worry, we planned a whole play-day with you before the dogs get your leftover bones to chew on it.” With one quick motion, he hit Edge’s skull to the wall, before letting go of him, the skeleton hissing out in pain. He tried to kick out as he took a long breath, his vision getting fuzzy for a moment.

“Let’s go, ‘detective’, I’m sure you don’t want to miss the show.” The other human spoke, snorting at the other before he turned and walk to the door.

“One moment.” Stretch’s smirk didn’t change, as he walked and leant down Edge, but his eyes were sparkling with anger as he surveyed the damage on the other’s skull. Edge almost scowled at him before the detective bent down even more and kissed him. Edge stilled, gasping in surprise which the other took advantage of, sliding his formed tongue in his ‘partner’s’ mouth. Edge’s eyes widened slightly and Stretch winked at him, pulling away after a moment.

“I told you I would get that kiss at the end. “He whispered loudly and one of the humans behind him whistled as he turned around and started walking.

“You are a special kind of freak, aren’t ya?”

“I just like to win a bet.” Stretch replied as all three of them exited from the room.

Edge sat there, stunned, before he shook his head and chuckled, from relief or irritation, he didn’t know. That fucking bastard…

He waited. Waited until there was silence in the old factory and until the sounds of cars approaching was heard, along with the turned on sirens and first gunshots.

His smile was sharp as he turned his head, opening his mouth, so the key in it would fall behind him to grab it with his hands and open his cuffs.


	2. Day 2: What do you mean "maybe"? It was a yes or no question!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warnings for this chapter: Purple Swapfell Papyrus, Twistfell Papyrus, Twistedmoney, Implied animal abuse, mentions of blood  
> Twistfell is by Lady_Kit

Not many knew, but Cash was very observant if it came to things being in his possession, like his house or car. He noticed every change, no matter how little it was. A picture that was an inch away from its original position, the car seat being a tad warmer than usual, the air being more fresh, and so on. Even if he dropped the demeanour his fell verse demanded back in the Underground everywhere else, this always came back around the things he cared about.

That is why he immediately noticed the little scratch marks on the door and the counter as he closed the door and stepped out of his shoes. There was also a faint smell that was similar to a rug that hasn’t been washed for weeks, accompanied with vanilla soap. He narrowed his eyes and dropped his keys on the nearby table, walking towards the bathroom.

“Twisted, are you in here?” There were splashing sounds coming from the room and murmuring, before the answer came.

“Hello Patches! C’n’t really open the door now- ‘ey, I told ya, no bitin’!” Twist’s voice was cheerful as always, even the scolding.

Cash’s eyes widened as he opened the door. If that radishead brought in another stranger like last time, he had more than a few words for that idiot, along with kicking their “guest” out. He stopped at the scene that greeted him.

Twist was currently crouching in front of the bathtub, holding what seemed like a very distressed cat that let out an irritated mew sound. The animal was totally soaked and the other skeleton looked like he got some splash in the face too. Twist just turned around with a goofy smile, still washing the soap off the cat.

Cash let out a long sigh that helped nothing in letting his own irritation lessen, before he stepped next to Twist. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“What does it seem like darlin’?

“Twisted I swear to fucking god…”

“Awh, don’ be like that Patches. Lil’ guy was jus’ around the corner, couldn’ leave ‘im like this!” How his alternate version was capable of having puppy eyes while shrugging and acting like all this was an everyday action was beyond Cash, but really, he wasn’t surprised. That didn’t mean he forgot the rules he made about this.

“Twist, I told you, there won’t be any pets in this house.”

“I know sweetheart.” Twist reached behind him to grab a towel while he lifted the cat up who hissed but otherwise didn’t do anything. Maybe he already learnt it was useless to fight against the skeleton.

“Then why is ‘he’ here?” Cash started to get annoyed. He looked into the tub which now had dirty water in it and…blood?

He looked at the cat again who was now dried with the towel in the other’s lap rather gently. Although it looked like the cat was already grown up, he was around only 5-6 inches in height. He was a foot long, slim, but unhealthily skinny, his ribs showing under the short, taupe coloured fur. His two front paws were white along with his tail that moving in quick motions. That’s when Cash noticed the injuries. The very end of the tail was actually missing, and the cat’s head had a narrow, but deep scar running through it, starting from the right eye and stopping at the back of the head, with another smaller scar parting from it and another that just went through said eye. It looked old but something must have happened to make it bleed again. When the cat looked at him, Cash stilled; both of his eyes were black, and only the left one had a green pupil. What kind of cat was this…?

“Ya see why.” Twist answered, tossing the towel into the sink as he let the water out of the tub, cradling the cat in one arm. “I didn’ forget yer rules, but ya didn’ say ‘m not allowed ta help. He couldn’ even open ‘is eyes ‘cause the dryed blood on ‘im. If it bothers ya this much, ‘m lettin’ ‘im go after he healed up.” and with that Twist walked out with the cat.

Cash followed him, while he noticed that the cat, while he looked angry, there was a spark of fear in his eyes and tried to escape from the other’s hold, but obviously didn’t put all of his force into it. Like even the cat didn’t know what he wanted.

“But you want to keep it?”

“Maybe.”

“What do you mean ‘maybe’? It was a yes or no question!”

“It’s yer house, Patches; my answer doesn’ really matter here, right?” Twist plopped down onto the sofa and put the cat in his lap. The cat just stayed there, confused and pulled himself together, like he was ready to get hit and run as soon as it happened, while also not taking his eyes off of Twist. How could a creature look scared but also challenging?

Cash sighed and sat next to his counterpart, eyes not leaving the cat. The little creature visibly flinched when Twist pet him, but after some seconds it seemed to accept the situations and relaxed, but didn’t lean into the touch. It was indeed an interesting animal and Cash couldn’t deny that he was curious.

“Just until he is healed up.” Cash stated, but he slowly lifted his hand, gently stroking the cat once, who stilled and eyed him warily, but daringly, like he was expecting a punishment.

“Whatever ya say, Patches.” Twist leant back, a smile playing on his mouth.


	3. Day 3: If you say that one more time, you'll hope for death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warnings for this chapter: Swapfell, threatening, soul torture, mentions of killing

“I want you to be my Judge.”

It didn’t surprise Papyrus that this happened. Queen Toriel never summoned someone in her throne room unless it was with the utmost importance and this was certainly deemed as one. A Judge was said to be the ruler’s right hand, the executioner, who the king or queen trusted in the most and who took the hatred from the people.

But that wasn’t the case with Papyrus and he knew that well. The queen hasn’t chosen a new Judge since the death of her children. No, it was only because of his useful “quirk” in this kill or be killed world that quickly became known in the capital. A monster whose LV can’t be raised above one. A perfect way to ensure that the picked monster wouldn’t lose their mind and turn Feral.

“Your job will be to execute the filth and punish the ones who deserve it. This is an offer that you are the most qualified of accepting.” Queen Toriel leant back on her throne, observing the skeleton in front of her with sharp, cold eyes.

Papyrus closed his fists and sighed, trying to rationally think this through. His first thought was to tell the queen to fuck off but that wouldn’t end well. The last thing he wanted is to be ever involved with the monarch, especially this much. But they needed money and protection. Him and Sans couldn’t hide in empty buildings anymore and some monsters were searching for them now, that Papyrus’ advantage wasn’t a secret. There hideouts were limited, their strength and power nonetheless. Still…

“No.”

“No?”

“I won’t accept yer ‘offer’, my queen.”

Toriel’s eyes sparkled with fire, irritation and anger clear in them, but her posture didn’t change. “I believe you to be a knowledgeable man, Papyrus, therefore you should recognize the situations where going against my word is not an option.”

His patience snapped, along with the fact of giving a fuck. Papyrus was never known for shutting up and not talking back to people he really shouldn’t go against."  
“That doesn’t mean I’ll become a personal dog for a mad ruler!”

He didn’t even see when the queen threw her trident. His spine under the worn grey jacket was caught between the gap of two ends, sending him down and impaling him to the ground with a painful and surprised yelp. His vision went dizzy for a moment and when he looked up, he saw the queen slowly approaching, her gaze piercing through him and he couldn’t help but whimper. He grabbed the trident and try to move it to no avail, until Toriel was only a few steps away from him, her red pupils showing no mercy.

“Your disobedience shows a level of idiocy that is more than disappointing.” Her hands crackled with magic before she lifted her hand above the skeleton’s sternum. “If you say anything like that one more time, you will hope for death, I can promise you that.” Her voice was quiet and dark and with one quick motion, she forcefully summoned the other’s soul. Papyrus whimpered again as Toriel took a hold of it, tightening her grip around it until the skeleton’s breath quickened. “However, because there is a task at hand before you, I will let you off with a punishment. You should be grateful, there are monsters who did or say less insolent things and found death by my hands.”

She pulled out her inventory, grabbing a little vial from it. She opened it, slowly tipping the opening directly above Papyrus’ soul until one single drop hit it.

Burnt. Everything burnt. His bones felt like they were melting and cracking at the same time, his magic suffocated him, like it tried to escape from his own body, his skull felt like it was going to explode and crumble. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t move, although he felt his limbs trashing, felt his eyelights buzzing in and out, restless, breath stuck in his throat until he realised he was actually screaming it out, his own voice foreign, raw with pain and suffering. He couldn’t bear it, he couldn’t, his soul was going to burst, he was going to die and the pain still wasn’t stopping, it held him down, it BURNT…

The queen’s voice was clear but also non-existent as she started speaking to him, each word piercing into his mind, evading him and stabbing his very core, echoing in it.

“You will become my Judge. You will be mine along with your brother. You will follow my orders. You will do as your queen tells you, unless you don’t want live your miserable life like this, sharing your pain with your brother.”

He didn’t know if he said yes. He didn’t know if he even did anything. Nothing made sense to him anymore, he just wanted this to stop, he wanted the burn to ebb, to leave, to let him breathe-!

Peace. Everything stopped. No more pain.

His body went limp, his non-existent throat hurting and his whole body aching. He heard the rattle of his bones, felt his own sweat trickling down his body as his vision slowly came back. He didn’t know if he should be relieved or more afraid. He just knew that he lost a battle he had no chance winning.

His soul shakily went back to his body, disappearing in his ribs as Toriel put away the vial, looking down at him.

“You and Sans will come here tomorrow and you will start your job as my Judge as soon as you two occupied one of the guest rooms.” The queen waited, apathetic eyes staring at his own eyelights.

“Y-yes, my queen.” Papyrus’ voice wasn’t more than a whisper, but it was heard in the waiting silence. Toriel pulled out the trident from the ground, turning around.

“Sans is almost out of his stripes, is he not? As soon as he is, he will begin his training as a Royal Guard under Alphys. Take that as my gift, for your oncoming years of working.”

He was still trembling, as he slowly stood up, not looking up. “T…Thank you… My queen.”

“You are dismissed.” Toriel walked back to her throne, sitting down. Papyrus only nodded before he walked out of the room, feeling the queen’s eyes on him even when the door was closed. He took a shaky breath and waited until he was out of the guards’ sight before he teleported.


	4. Day 4: No, no, your hair looks... unique. It's okay, I'm sure we can fix it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warnings for this chapter: UT!Frisk, UT!Alphys, UT!Undyne, just fluff

Since they freed monsterkind from the Underground, Frisk was living a not so easy life. Not saying their life was easy before their journey started, it just had different obstacles. They were still a kid after all, and even if they weren’t the official ambassador of the monsters, they looked up at them as one. That is why Frisk appreciated the days when they were with their friends even more. This was one of those relaxing days.

Right now, they were sitting on a large bed in Undyne’s and Alphys’s home, and was having a sleepover party with mentioned friends. Although it could rarely be called as one where you were doing anything but sleeping, right?

They giggled as they watched how Undyne attempted for the fourth time to hit an empty soda bottle with a spear while wearing her girlfriend’s glasses, missing like all her previous shots.

“Gnaaah! Come on, just one more!”

U-Undyne, you w-will destroy t-the wall!” Alphys squealed, not seeing how big the damages were really, but she could guess. She clinged to Undyne’s arm to stop her, only to be lifted up with ease. That’s when the alarm on the fishmonster’s phone went off.

“Hey! Time’s up, punk! Let’s get that shower cap off you! And I’m not finished, that bottle will meet its fate!”

Frisk sat up as both of the adults went next to them, Alphys getting her glasses back to see the result of her idea. The kid had mentioned not long ago that they always wanted to try out what it would be to dye their hair green, so the two women surprised them with buying as many kind of shades as possible. Frisk ended up choosing a phantom green shade and both monsters happily helped them apply it and wrapping it up until time went up.

The kid watched the others’ expression as they pulled their shower cap off their head, that’s how they knew something was wrong when their face turned from excited to surprise, confusion and then awkward smiles towards them.

“Is something wrong?” Frisk whispered as they lifted their hands to try and grab a lock.

“N-no, no! Your hair l-looks… unique!” Alphys’ smile became even more awkward and Frisk looked at her, clearly not believing in her. “I-It’s okay! I’m s-sure we can f-fix it!”

“Is it that bad?” Frisk asked and then finally saw the colour; it was far from what they choose. It was more like… avocado green? how did that happen?

“Heh… I… May have switched up the shades… Aaaagh, this is embarrassing!” Undyne shouted as she tried to look for the empty box.

“It’s not t-that bad…”

“Come on, Alphys, they look like they have peels on their head!”

There was an awkward silence, before the kid spoke up, still inspecting their hair, now in a nearby mirror.

“Well… It’s not really appealing.”

Undyne slowly turned towards Frisk, watching as a grin appeared on their faces that was all too familiar on another monster.

“F-frisk…” Alphys sighed but she felt the tension leaving her, seeing that the kid wasn’t as upset as she thought they would be.

“Maybe the next try will bear fruit.”

“…”

“But it still was a fruitful attempt”

“AAGGHH, STOP IT, YOU!” Undyne grabbed them, throwing them up in the air and then catching them, giving them a noogie while she was laughing. Alphys squeaked, as her girlfriend grabbed her too and flopped back down onto the bed.

Yeah, there were no doubts that Frisk loved these moments.


	5. Day 5: It's just a frog, why are you so scared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warnings for this chapter: Underfell, Muffyrus, Mentions of child torture, permanent body dismemberment

The door opened with the tell-tale ring of the bell above it, giving a false sense of cheerfulness to the place, as Papyrus entered. Almost no one was tricked by the soothing purple walls and seemingly calm atmosphere in Muffet’s parlor, but that didn’t mean monsters didn’t go into it anyways, often getting trapped in the spider’s web, and he had to admit, it was way better than Grillby’s bar. Thankfully, no one was here now, though.

He knew one of the spiderlings already told Muffet he was here, so he just walked towards the counter and waited in front of it, looking back to watch the monster who came with him and hid behind him. The movement of the dozens of spiders above him always heightened his senses, making him more tense at the potential danger, that was actually non-existent. Not anymore, anyways.

“Ahuhuhu, Hello dearie~” The spider lady stepped out from one of the doors behind the counter, blinking up at him with her five eyes, the ever present sweetness in her voice. “What can I help you with, lieutenant?~”

“Muffet.” He nodded with his head. “One of your customers were complaining about their ordered ‘package’ and asked me to escort him here, to discuss the matter with you. He says this has been the 4th time his band didn’t get anything from you.”

He really hated this ‘side-job’ him and Sans did, but they owed the spider more than they could pay back with simple gold. It was already an open secret that part of the Royal Guard was commanded to make sure the drug lines Muffet had running were safely guarded. This was an arrangement that at least ensured the relative peace the spider had over Hotland. But to be a personal escort and deliveryman like the skeleton brothers were… It was a personal low level for Papyrus.

“Ohhh? That’s strange, I haven’t heard about any disappearing orders. You are doing a good job on that, dearie, ahuhuhu! But I would like to talk to this monster~”

Papyrus nodded again with a scowl on his face at the praise, then stepped away, so Muffet could see the customer. When the spider’s eyes landed on the monster however, her posture changed. For an outsider who didn’t know Muffet very well, nothing would be out of ordinary, But Papyrus saw the subtle signs; her hands stilling for a moment, her smile becoming forced ever so slightly and her eyes glinting with a different emotion so foreign in those, that at first the skeleton didn’t even recognize it. When he did though, his own demeanour got more serious, hands slowly going down next to his body.

“Oh, I see… Dearie, I believe I know what the problem is. Don’t worry, you will get your package delivered right now, when the lieutenant escorts you back. Papyrus, will you come with me to receive it and bring it with you?”

She didn’t even wait for an answer as she turned around, walking back to the door and going through it, disappearing. Very few would have noticed her pace being slightly faster than when she came here.

Papyrus kept his expression in check as he followed her, closing the door behind him and walking towards one of the doors on the hallways that he knew was one of rooms for the orders. He stilled at the sight that greeted him; Muffet was leaning against the wall, her breathing slightly faster as she was gripping three of her palms, looking down at them. He never in his life seen the spider with a scared expression.

He walked next to her, very slowly putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Muffet… What is it?”

She just looked at him, her eyes not really focusing on him.

“Muffet… It’s just a froggit, why are you so scared?” His voice was quiet, soothing as he leant down and took a step so he was in front of her.

Muffet grabbed her palms tighter, her skin visibly paling under the vice grip.

_“Leave me alone!” slimey hands touching her, holding her so she couldn’t escape._

_“Woah! Never seen a spider monster before!”_

_“Come on, Muffy, my friends are just curious!”_

_Kicking her legs out under her so she would fall on her knees. Pair of predatory eyes everywhere._

_“Let me go!” Her voice filled with dread. She wasn’t out of stripes, they can’t hurt her!_

_“Awh, Muffy, don’t be silly, we didn’t even have our fun!”_

_A sticky tongue tying around her hand, pulling it._

_“Do you guys think she needs so many arms?”_

_“That does seem unfair!”_

_So many voices talking over her head. So many hands and tongues grabbing and pulling her._

_Then pain._

_She feels her arms being pulled, her screams lost in the little alleyway as she feels her skin tearing._

_Dust falling under her armpits and she can’t feel her fingers anymore…_

_So much pain, just **stop,**   **STOP!**_

“Muffet!”

She took a sharp breath as her eyes focused back to reality, pushing herself back to the voice that was familiar and safer.

Papyrus stopped shaking her, his expression staying calm but his eyes showing the concern and worry he felt. He pried the gripping hands off of each other and put one on his sternum, imitating deep and slow breathing. He waited until her eyes wondered to his chest, her breaths trying to copy his before he sighed.

He didn’t ask. Why would he? This already told too much and he could guess. He has been living in this world in his whole life, he knew how it worked, what past can someone have.

When the five eyes found his again, they were strong but pleading, vulnerable. Asking for a promise that this wouldn’t get out, asking for his trust. His answer was a rare moment of softness, an embrace and a kiss on her forehead before he pulled away.

Muffet let Papyrus go, trying to compose herself as she stepped to a desk, picking up a package. The skeleton took it from her before she could fully turn around.

“I got it from this. I will come back after I accompanied him.” Is what all he said, before he left the room, walking back to the Froggit.

She just sighed, looking down at her three hands that were missing fingers. She couldn’t help but feel the phantom pain at the dusted digit’s place.

There was a reason she didn’t like meeting certain customers from outside of Hotland.


	6. Day 6: I'm just saying, if anyone could do it, it'd be me. That's not cocky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warnings for this chapter: UT!Papyrus, US!Papyrus, SF!Papyrus, UF!Papyrus, Polyamory AU

When Rus came back from the kitchen, holding three cups of tea in his hands, he just rolled his eyes as he listened the other two’s argument that still wasn’t ending. It still amazed him how ridiculous things his alternate versions argued about sometimes.

“Ya know he would never think yer serious, sweetheart.”

“Yeah, because I’m sure you would get him to do that.”

“That’s what I’ve been tryin’ convince you off.”

They stopped only for the short amount of time when Rus handed them their cups, giving him a quick thanks. Both of them were sitting on the couch, facing each other.

“You would only get to make them do it if you were the dom in the bedroom, and I’m fairly convinced he would hardly be that far gone after-“

“Stretch, no lewd talking! I cannot believe you and Slim are still arguing about such a foolish concept!” Rus scolded them both and they looked at him, a clearly fake offended expression on their face.

“It’s not foolish, it’s an important talk, sweetheart.”

“You are quite literally having a disagreement about which of you would convince Edge of making cat ears on his head!”

“Oh, don’t worry, we know we both could do it, this cocky bastard just thinks he would make him do it faster.” Stretch pointed at Slim, snorting as a smirk appeared on his face.

“I’m just sayin’, if anyone could do it, it would be me. That’s not cocky. I got you pretty fast to do it, ain’t I?” Slim winked at the other and Stretch couldn’t suppress the orange blush that appeared on his cheeks.

“I was half drunk!” He tried to hide his embarrassment, drinking from his tea.

That was the moment when the entrance door opened, revealing Edge, who just came back from his work.

“Speak of the devil… Hello sweetheart!” Slim waved at his counterpart.

“Hi honey, do you have a minute?~” Stretch drawled out the words sweetly, making Edge stop from getting out of his boots as he closed the door.

“Why do I feel like I am about to regret that minute if I say yes?” the fell-verse skeleton sighed, continuing undressing himself, but there was a hint of smile on his expression.

“You undoubtedly will.” Rus commented, slight irritation in his voice. “Edge, may I speak with you before those two decide to make a bet, ruining the rest of the day with it?”

Edge rose one of his browbones but he nodded, letting the other lead him to the other side of the room. Rus then started whispering to him and both Slim and Stretch watched their exchange with curious eyelights. Rus’s expression didn’t change, but Edge’s face started to redden, sputtering and looking at the other with bewilderment. The Tale-verse monster then leant closer to him and Edge stilled at the words that left his counterpart’s mouth. When Rus looked at him again with innocently shining eyelights that totally didn’t portray what the other said, or with what tone, embarrassment appeared on the other’s face, before he let out a sigh moments later. Edge then closed his eyes and concentrated, and soon, there were a pair of cat ears made of magic on his skull. They were red and twitching, likely also in embarrassment.

Rus squeaked and kissed Edge, whose face was now as deep red as his own magic, before he strode into the kitchen, not even looking at Slim and Stretch who stared at him with slightly opened mouths. As soon as he was gone, they looked at Rus, who just smiled back at them, but as he walked back into the kitchen, he signed behind his back to the other two skeletons.

_'I won'_


	7. Day 7: If I'm an idiot, what's that makes you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warnings for this chapter: UT!Undyne, UT!Frisk, UT!Toriel, Brief mentions of killing and child death

Undyne stopped at the familiar house, looking up at Frisk who was sitting on her shoulders.

“Here is your stop, punk! Told you I can make it in 5 minutes from the school!” She laughed, lifting up the kid and putting them down. Frisk just showed them a thumbs up and then a high-five that the fish monster gladly expected, although she was watching out for her strength. Last thing she needed was another ‘scolding’ from Toriel about the fragility of human kids with the occasional sharp looks.

Said monster was walking towards them, her steps a bit hurried to catch up with Undyne.

“So, Frisk, are you ready to spend the weekend with the old fluffybuns?!” the fish monster shouted, leaning forward to be closer to the kid. They just nodded with a big grin.

“I didn’t hear that, punk! ARE YOU READY?!”

“Yes ma’am!” Frisk answered back and squeaked when Undyne gave them an affectionate noogie on the head, ruining their hair.

“That’s what I’m talking about!”

They both waited until Toriel got next to them, kneeling down in front of Frisk to arrange their hair, looking into their eyes.

“My child, are you sure you want to do this?” She asked, probably for the last time, Undyne hoped, irritation bubbling in her once more. Since the kid announced they wanted to spend some days with the king, Toriel was on edge, so to say. She constantly asked Frisk if this is truly what they wanted, told them to watch out and made some rather threatening calls with Asgore about ‘her’ child’s safety. Although it those were more like ‘let my child get hurt and I will end you’ kind of calls. It honestly annoyed Undyne to no end on how little Toriel trusted in her former husband, and how angry she was towards him still.

Frisk just held up their thumbs again, hugging the goat monster, before they turned towards the door and started walking.

“Hey, punk! Just don’t let him be in his garden alone, he likes the company and he actually has interesting stories about those plants! I only dozed off at the end of those, haha! And make sure you finally try out his Chinese tea collection he ordered when he got the house!” Undyne waved at them while she shouted, some neighbours watching the exchange with soft smiles. Frisk looked back to nod and wave back, before they knocked on the door of the house and then immediately stepped in. Undyne smiled as she turned around, starting to walk. She glanced at Toriel over her shoulder, who was just watching the door.

“Oh, come on, Toriel, they will be fine! Old fluffybuns won’t let anything happen to them!”

“Excuse me for not trusting in that very much.”

Undyne stopped, sighing before turning back around, facing the queen.

“Can’t you give him a break? He’s not going to hurt them.”

“You cannot truly know that.”

“You can’t be serious!” she felt her blood boiling inside of her as she was also struck by bewilderment of how little the queen actually thought about the king.

“Even if he is doing the best for our people, I will not be able to forget what he has done. You are asking me to see the change in that man, but only a foolish monster would dismiss his past choices!”

Undyne’s face darkened, her stance changing into a more serious one as something inside of her snapped at the other’s words.

“If I’m an idiot, what’s that makes you?” Her voice was ice cold, a calm before the storm.

“Excuse me?”

“NO I WON’T!” the fish monster shouted, the air getting tense around her. “What right do you have to judge someone who you haven’t even seen in the past decades because you ran away?! What right do you have to not trust in someone who stuck to his royal promise of never leaving his people behind while you just did that?!”

She stepped forward, her magic dangerously cracking in the air and Toriel flinched, her expression showing a mix of pain and anger. She opened her mouth to speak, but Undyne stopped her.

“No! You will listen to me now! That man in the house has been doing nothing in his life but trying to make ours better! He gave us HoPe and a reason to not Fall Down, a reason to keep going! A reason he regretted making but still held onto for us! You didn’t see how he changed from the king you last seen before you went away to the kind, tired leader I saw him as when I was child, who still kept going forward despite the weights he had to hold alone!”

Undyne felt her own soul buzzing loudly from her fury and took a deep breath to calm herself down enough not to pour everything out on the queen. She saw the hurt on the other’s face, the bewilderment, but also the denial to all this. The fish monster sighed loudly before closing her fists next to her.

“Look, Toriel, I don’t know the pain you both went through. But I know what it is like when you choose anger to let it all out, to focus everything on one thing! You knew he was just as devastated as you were, you knew he declared war on humans because of the hatred he felt in that moment! I remember what you said before that damned flower attacked us; you knew he needed only one to cross the barrier so he could talk to the humans and ask for their help. Then why didn’t you stay to do that? Why didn’t you try and help him so you two could help each other?! That’s how it works, right? But you not only left your husband, but you left YOUR KINGDOM! The moment you became the queen, you swore to help your people get through every obstacle! You left us when we needed you the most!”

She felt her anger slowly leave her with every word, but the aching feeling in her soul didn’t go away. She looked down onto the ground, the silence stretching between them. She knew she wanted to say so much more to Toriel, but she didn’t want to keep this going, all this was already too much to her.

“He thought me how to fight, you know?” She whispered, looking back up at Toriel, whose expression didn’t change. “I’m sure Papyrus or the kid already told you that. He always invited me for a cup of tea after a fighting session. I grew up going into his castle almost every day, seeing him, talking to him, watching how he changed in those years. He was my mentor. I guess, even if I was too blinded with my hatred towards humans, I didn’t often talk to him about that… And at the end, when Frisk appeared, I didn’t want them to meet Asgore, not alive anyways… Not because I was afraid the kid would hurt them, ha, but because I didn’t want him to have another burden he didn’t want anymore. The kid later told me that Asgore even granted them a last chance to go back and make it like they never met. I guess that just proved my theory.”

She turned around, walking back from where they came from, not listening if Toriel followed her or not. She slightly turned her head with a forced, sharp smile.

“Maybe he is the one who killed those kids, but never again try to tell me you are not at fault and that you tried your best.”

With those last words, Undyne started jogging, leaving the queen standing in the middle of the road.


	8. Day 8: I didn't know you could make a flower crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warnings for this chapter: SF!Alphys, SF!Sans, UF!Papyrus, UF!Undyne, Mentions of medical drugging, brief mentions of suicide, implied death, Polyamory AU

The private garden hasn’t changed since Alphys last had been there; everything, even the walls were covered in plants, ray of sunshine shining down from the open ceiling, the four broken pillars close to the corners giving an old, but calming touch to it. Even if greenery covered the place, there was a circle of white paving in the middle of the room, surrounded by eight types of flowers, all of them in different colours planted only months ago.

Sans was sitting on the paving, as always when he spent most of his time here. He wasn’t facing Alphys, but the lizard monster didn’t have to show him she was there, he already knew. He always did, even on his worse days. The lizard monster slowly walked up next to him, being careful not to step on any of the flowers.

“Why isn’t Edge with you?”

“We agreed on not seeing each other until late afternoon. We… both need time now.” Sans’s voice was only a whisper but Alphys heard it nonetheless. The skeleton monster then padded the paving next to him and with a sigh, the lizard monster sat down, watching what he was doing.

“I didn’t know you could make a flower crown.”

There was a sad smile playing on the other’s mouth before he answered. “The others taught me after we reached the Surface in our universe.”

Alphys glanced at him with concerned eyes. She knew she was walking on thin ice with where this conversation was about to head. She didn’t know how ‘stable’ Sans was at the moment, but when her friend finally looked up at her, she relaxed, even if the guilt ate her for doing so; his eyelights were dull, like watching it from behind a foggy window, and they were white. They looked even emptier than when she last visited him, but she understood why.

“They let us use our magic some days ago.”

“And? how did it go?”

“Couldn’t even form a single bone attack without my soul hurting. If I had been this weak when I went to you to train, you would have killed me on sight.” Sans chuckled, the sound hollow and barely any life in it. But it was still there at least.

“You can believe it, punk!” Alphys answered back, forcing a sharp smile on her face. She looked at the other’s lap where she saw the flower crown. It was made out crimson and gold flowers, almost done. She noticed that there were five more next to his friend, all in one colour and made out of the other flowers; azure, navy blue, crimson, marigold and tangerine. All of them had one white flower in it.

“Didn’t know a soul crack can do this to a monster.”

“Nah, don’t worry, give it time and you will be at your fucking top like always!”

He needed this, she knew. He needed the normality, even if they both knew what she said was a lie. But call anyone her a wimp, she never wanted to see Sans like in the first two months. Fuck, she didn’t even want to see his weird swapped counterpart like that.  ~~(She still remembered them begging for anyone to kill them, to end it, trying to commit double suicide, the doctors sedating them until they were an empty shell so their LV wouldn’t completely destroy them.)~~

“When will you go to them?”

Alphys stilled and looked back at the other, who now was holding a white flower, gently placing it onto the finished flower crown. His hands were slightly shaking, but otherwise, nothing told her what state the other was in.

“As soon as we leave this place.”

Sans just nodded, holding up the flower crown, inspecting it, before he put it next to the others. He then turned towards the sky, his expression not changing as he stroked his sternum through the robe.

“Can you bring those with you?”

The lizard monster nodded and got up, knowing this was the end of their conversation. She carefully lifted the flower crowns, making sure none of them got harmed. she stood there for some minutes, looking at the skeleton, who didn’t move, his face slowly turning into one that told great pain, that couldn’t really break out of the hold of the injections. It was like a person who had no more tears to shed, even though the ache was just the same as in the beginning.

She sighed and walked out of the garden, going through the hallways until she reached the exit and waited. Minutes later, Underfell Undyne walked out of one of the side corridors. She was holding three knitted handkerchiefs and three scarfs, all of them in the same colours as the flower crowns. They didn’t say anything to the other, as they stepped out of the hospital, walking towards their car.

They couldn’t waste any time, they had to visit six graves, after all.


	9. Day 9: You can't just strap a paper horn on a dog and say it's a unicorn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warnings for this chapter: Underfell, UF!Papyrus, US!Papyrus, slight threatening, still fluff

The kitchen was in more or less, chaos. That’s how Edge thought it anyways.

There was lasagne pasta on the kitchen counter, an opened tomato sauce can placed on the table, painting it red from the sauce slowly dripping down and apparently, there was grated, smoked cheese everywhere, mostly on the floor. And in the middle of all this was Stretch, trying poorly to clean up the floor with a broom.

“Heya Edgelord, how was the work?” His counterpart’s nonchalant greeting didn’t help his anger one bit. Edge took a huge breath, slowly letting it out as he forced his hands to relax and not hit the other who made a mess out of HIS OWN KITCHEN-

“What are you doing?”

“Well, you were late, I was hungry, and I can’t leave the house without you or Red being with me, so I thought I would make something for myself.” Stretch shrugged, continuing the sweeping.

“I see that. My question was not towards your reason of the amount of boredom that actually let you do something other than watching the TV, fixing the damn machine or smoking!” A tiny bit of his conscious was actually proud of himself for holding back this long and not grabbing the other, throwing him away. Yet.

“I’m making university pizza.”

“University…? Elaborate on that before I decide against my better judgement and push you out of the house myself.”

To his credit, Stretch didn’t even react to the threat. “Every food is called University food if you make the best out of the things that are around you. You know, like toasting bread on an overheated light bulb, or putting yoghurt in the freezer for ice cream.”

As the other finished talking, Edge noticed that the oven was on. He looked around again; lasagne pasta, tomato sauce, smoked cheese.

He honestly couldn’t handle it anymore as everything clicked into place. He sighed, the air hissing through his closed teeth as he massaged his nasal bone with his phalanges, closing his eyes. He felt his eyes flare up, but he tried to ignore that.

“You… Can’t just strap a paper horn on a dog and say it’s a unicorn!” He growled as he stepped next to the oven and turned it off. With one move, he opened it, grabbed the hot oven pan and simply threw the ‘dish’ into the trashcan next to him. There was a chuckle behind him.

“Great analogy, fuckfell. Didn’t know you could make jokes.”

Edge turned to the other, eyes still flaring and his tone dropping down, deep and dangerous.

“You, are going to clean this mess up. Now.”

“And what if I don’t?” Stretch leant on the broom, smirking at him. Edge just showed him a predatory smile.

“Then you will not only be thrown and locked to the shed without food until you fix the machine, but you have to inform my brother why exactly we are not having dinner tonight.”

Edge watched the other’s expression, and his grin just sharpened when he saw that Stretch finally realised he wasn’t kidding. Eyes widening, he picked up the empty can, putting it in the trashcan, before he continued to sweep the floor with an annoyed, but scared impression.

Edge just observed him, sometimes giving instructions to the other as he himself walked to the pantry, starting to pick up some ingredients from it. He put everything on the now relatively clean counter  ~~(honestly, how can someone be that lazy?)~~  and pulled out some measuring cups from the cabinet, sorting all the things out neatly.

When he was, done, Stretch was about to walk past Edge, when the other grabbed him by his cervical vertebrae, stopping him.

“You are not done. You will help me cook.”

“… Are you fucking serious?”

“Did I stutter, swapshit?” His counterpart answered without missing a bit, his voice going deep again. Stretch rolled his eyelights as he swatted Edge’s hand away and stepped next to him.

“Your job is to ready the dough. That is easy enough that you will not be able to botch it.”

“What are ‘we’ making, if I may ask?”

Edge ignored the sarcasm that was basically dripping from the other’s words. “Pizza.”

“Oh.” came the surprised response. Stretch honestly didn’t think the other would want to make something like that. Especially after his attempt on making one.

“So? What are you waiting for? The rolling pin is next to the bowl. The dough has to be thin.”

Stretch honestly didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded, grabbing the kitchenware, listening as Edge started to explain the basics on how to make pizza.


	10. Day 10: I'm not crying, it's just dusty in here, stop looking at me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warnings for this chapter: Underfell, implied experimenting on children, brief mentions of killing

He looked around in the room again, searching for anything that could be useful to them. He already found an old bag and a worn out, grey cloak that had one-two holes on it in a nearby dumpster. Not much, but at least it was something. At least they wouldn’t immediately freeze to death out in the snow. He turned to the bed, where Papyrus was sleeping rather peacefully and he sighed.

Sans knew they had to go. He had no more money with him, he spent every stolen gold to Grillby to stay in one of the “guest rooms” for two days. He couldn’t even pay for food, but that wasn’t a problem, he stole some from the Lab when-

He shivered, slowly walking up to his brother. He didn’t want to remember. He wanted none of the memories he and Papyrus got from that place. He softly started stroking the other’s skull to try and calm himself down. his brother unconsciously leant into the touch and Sans couldn’t stop his mouth from twitching upwards, before his expression turned to fearful. He couldn’t let anyone from the Lab finding them, let alone the guards. He already broke the promise he made to Papyrus about letting no one to hurt him but he didn’t intend to do it again. His brother didn’t deserve any of the pain, he wasn’t corrupted like him, he still had white eyelights, he still had hope…

The sound of cracking fire broke Sans out of his thoughts and he quickly turned around, looking up. Grillby stood in the doorway, his purple flames dimly lighting up the room, his expression closed off but his eyes focused on Sans. That’s when the skeleton felt a teardrop slowly coming down from his eyesocket. He didn’t even notice he had been crying. This wasn’t good, the other couldn’t see him weaker than he already was. He scowled, trying to pull himself together as he angrily got rid off the two tear streaks. Grillby raised one of his eyebrows with a little smirk.

“I’m not cryin’, it’s just dusty in here!” Sans snarled at the unspoken question. At least he wasn’t completely lying. When he looked back at the fire monster, he was still glaring at him. “Stop lookin’ at me! I know we have to leave, we are goin’, alright?”

Sans walked to the bag, pulling it up on his back. It was too big for his liking, but since when did he have the luxury to complain? He sighed, hoping the other didn’t hear it and stepped next to the bed.

“Where?”

He stilled at the fire monster’s question, before the turned back fully, glowering at him. “Why do you care?” he tried to stay calm but he felt his body tensing, putting one hand on Papyrus’ shoulder. The other still hasn’t woken up, blissfully unaware of the whole scene.

Moments passed by and Sans noticed a change in Grillby’s expression. His gaze was softer now, confliction appearing in it, like he was debating with himself and he was… Losing?

He waited patiently, until the fire monster let out a hiss that could be described as sigh. “Are you out of stripes?”

Sans didn’t know what was the right answer. Should he tell the truth and see what happens, or lie? Kids who are still in stripes are in a bigger safety, the laws forbid monsters to kill them unless a sudden LV increasing maddened them. Maybe he was asking because of that? Sans didn’t hear a lot of good gossiping about Grillby.

“Y-yes.” He cursed his voice for wavering and he observed the other, who just nodded at the other, going into his inventory. Soon, the fire monster pulled out an apron and without a word, tossed it to Sans who grabbed it in mid-air, confused. He inspected the piece of clothing that had the bar’s logo printed on it on the front.

“Why would I need this? what?”

“If you are going to work for me, you have to wear this.” came the nonchalant answer.

“Why the fuck would I work for ya?!” Sans squawked, bewilderment and anger in his voice.

“You can’t use this room without paying me back in some way.” Grillby looked him in the eyes, his tone showing that he was done with this conversation. The pieces clicked into place in Sans’ mind and he couldn’t do anything but stand there, stunned. the fire monster smirked at the other’s impression before turning around, walking down the hallway.

“Come, the bar will open soon and apparently, a little brat like you has to learn some things to not fuck anything up.”

Sans shook his head, still not fully processing what just happened. He looked at the apron again, then at Papyrus.

“Brat, don’t let me ask again!”

Sans flinched, letting out his breath he didn’t know he was holding before he put up the apron, running after the bartender.


	11. Day 11: Lavender, plum, violet, they are all purple!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warnings for this chapter: UT!Sans, SF!Papyrus, forced marriage, hurt/comfort
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)

A groan echoed through the room and Slim couldn’t help but chuckle at the skeleton who has been looking at the dresses in front of him in the past five minutes.

“Ya know ya have ta choose eventually.”

“No, I don’t have to, I just can’t select another option than these!” Comic replied, rather angrily as he held up one of the dresses.

“Same thing if ya ask me.”

“Of course it is for you…” The shorter skeleton threw back the clothing onto his bed and he groaned again. Slim lifted one of his brow bones, he shook his head, smirking. He slowly stepped next to Comic, turning him by his shoulders so they were facing each other.

“It’s not that hard to pick one sweetheart.”

“Yes it is! Every one of them is basically the same!” He pointed each one of them as he spoke. “Lavender? Plum? Violet? They’re all purple! Goddammit, why is your brother so obsessed with this colour?!” Comic threw his hands up, stepping away from Slim who took a big effort in not flat out laugh at the other. Comic just rolled his eyeligths, picking up another dress and looking at it with irritation. The taller skeleton observed the other’s expression, seeing the anxious tone on it that had been there since this morning deepening.

“Can I ad _dress_ what I think yer real issue is?”

Comic couldn’t help but snort at Slim’s pun, before he turned to him, nodding.

“I think yer more afraid of wearing any of these than yer angry at the colour”

The shorter skeleton stilled, his eyes averting from the other’s face before going back. There was a moment of silence before he sighed, dropping the dress and sitting down at the edge of his bed. “It’s more of a matter of... Being uncomfortable.”

“Ya sometimes wear a dress tho.”

“Yes, but not outside! Not in front of people! I didn’t even wear one when I married Razz! You know how long it took me to convince my father? He only agreed when I promised him I wouldn’t go against his ways anymore about arranging that forced wedding!” He glanced at Slim who looked back at him with a surprised expression, his red eyeligths showing concern. Comic took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. He never shouted in front of them. Nonchalant demeanour with puns, witty comebacks, annoyed expressions and his sometimes high stress level and anxiety that he learnt to hide well over the years. No surprise he startled the other with his sudden outburst. Not he or his now husband ever saw him doing that and for Comic was an accomplishment, given that he had been living with the two of them for over 2 months now.

“It… It helps. It helps accepting all this. I wear dresses because it gives me false impression of freedom. It was a thing that I secretly did, every clothing was something I bought without the notice of my father. It made me feel like I had something no one had control over and I… I felt safe.” The shorter skeleton’s voice was soft, tired, but also filled with fondness. He didn’t know why he was telling all this, he knew he was sharing something that at the end, wouldn’t change the situation he was in, but oddly, he wasn’t afraid of Slim using this against him, nor Razz, if he ever heard about this. ~~(He probably will tonight. The brothers shared everything and Comic couldn’t help but once again, let a little jealousy consume him for them having someone while he had no siblings, nor anyone he could ever trust this much)~~. “When my father eventually found out… That’s when he thought about compounding a marriage to not only benefit from another family, but to not let our name go to shame by him declaring me as ‘wife material’. He thought it would have been a disgrace if other monsters would have found out this before him. He said he was ‘merciful’ because he was the one who humiliated me, announced me as a wife instead of the future head of the family, stripping away my right for it, and not gossips and accusations from the other Lords.”

Slim just stayed silent as the shorter skeleton confessed to him. He knew there must have been other reasons for the situations to end like this, but to think this is how it started… And the household wondered why both of the brothers hated this system they had to live in, even if they were this high up… This of course wasn’t the most ridiculous story he has ever heard, but it was up there, amongst all the ones that disgusted him. Oh, they weren’t innocents about this, he knew, he wasn’t the hypocrite, but they never went this foolishly far, and they actually knew what act was another sinful one.

Comic just sat there, looking ahead with an empty gaze, lost in his memories. He didn’t know how long this silence lasted, before he felt a hand gently rest on his shoulder and the bed dip next to him. He turned to Slim, his features softening.

“Ya know, when we first heard ya weren’t goin’ to dress up, like everyone thought ya will, we got suspicious. Of course, the almighty Lords gossiped around us, most sayin’ that ya were stubborn and filled with pride and that ya expected to still have any power over the situation. They laughed at ya, thinkin’ ya will never be more than what W. D. Gaster declared ya ta be, a ‘wife material’ as ya said. But Razz… My brother admired ya and took all this as a challenge he wanted ta win. I know ya still don’t believe me when I say we somethin’ in ya and didn’t just pick ya because yer family is one of the most powerful ones in the kingdom.” Slim snorted as he saw the distrustful and cynical look Comic gave him, but at least he knew he was listening. “Anyways, Razz wanted ta see what ya would do if he gave ya dresses without sayin’ anything. Ya know how surprised he was when he actually see ya wearin’ them just some days after? Hell, we both thought my bro has ta ask ya at least. The skeleton who flat our refused his father’s, the Lord who had power over the third of this realm, command about wearin’ a dress, was openly displayin’ himself in our own home?”

“You weren’t supposed to see me… I thought you two were sleeping.”

“Ya know how happy Razz was? that closed expression only lasted until ya disappeared, let me tell ya. He was like a puppy who just got a treat.”

“So that’s what I am to you then? A treat? A trophy you can admire, gaze upon and show around to everyone else?” Comic leant away from Slim, trying to shake his hand off of his shoulder but the taller skeleton grabbed his palm instead.

“Yes and no. Yer more like… A treasure that we don’t want any other to see, only the light it reflects on it.”

“What a great metaphor.” Snarled the other and tried to pull his hand out of the other’s hold. “If you thought this would have cheered me up, you were wrong.”

“Ya saw yer husband’s expression when you finally noticed us that night. What did ya see?”

Comic stilled, remembering back. The normally apathetic and prideful eyelights shining with awe and with something else that he couldn’t describe better than respect towards himself. He still didn’t understand it. He didn’t think he ever wanted to.

“Ya remember what we said, right?”

“That… I am free to wear anything I like, and that you do not judge me however you see me.” He grabbed the hand holding his own and looked Slim in the eyes. “But this is different now. Why do you want me in a dress in front of the Lords? If anything you said is true, then why do you want to make their gossips stronger by making them see me like this?”

“I think ya got that wrong, sweetheart.” Slim softly cupped Comic’s cheek with his other hand, leaning closer. “We wanna show them how wrong they are. Just ‘cause ya wear any of those, doesn’t mean ya lost all the power ya had. Ya don’t know how ya look in those, sweetheart. I’ve rarely seen someone who had such graceful and firm aura around them as ya have when ya wear one of those. We wanna make them see who ya are”

Comic blushed, his blue cheeks making him even cuter in Slim’s eyes, but there were many doubts in his look, disbelief and denial. The taller skeleton knew he shouldn’t pressure him with those, so he quickly changed the conversation to another way.

“Plus, we also thought we would embarrass yer father If we’re at it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if the Lords see ya all dressed without any complaints here, while ya convinced Gaster not to wear a weddin’ dress, those higher up-asses will question his authority and also respect us even more.”

“Heh… I knew this had a dark turn in it… I shouldn’t be surprised.” Comic looked down at the bed but froze when he felt Slim gently laying a kiss on his forehead.

“This is what we have ta do in this world. We just wanna ensure your old man goes out sooner than he intended. But… Ya don’t have to be with them for long. And if ya feel uncomfortable, just sign me or Razz or simply excuse yaself for some minutes.”

Slim slowly let go of the other, standing up and watching him. Comic just stood there, stunned more about at kiss than what the other said. He shook his head, getting his composure back before he nodded towards the dresses behind him with a tired smile.

“Help me choose one.”


	12. Day 12: It's not only for kids just because it's a kid movie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warnings for this chapter: Undertale, Underfell, Underswap, Swapfell, Polyamory au
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)

“I told ya, we’re not gonna watch any sappy shit tonight!”

“Language Red! And mind you, but there is nothing wrong with films that actually have a good storyline and not just giant robots fighting and mindlessly killing!”

“Bro, you wanted to watch the ending of  _Transformers_  again right after it was finished.”

“Because I wanted to point out the mistakes that could have been easily avoided, thus making their win fairly quick!”

“CAN YOU ALL JUST PICK A GODDAMN MOVIE ALREADY?!” Edge shouted at all the others, who stilled, looking at him. It wasn’t like they didn’t deserve it, the skeletons always did this when it was movie night. Watching the actual chosen movie always ‘required’ at least half an hour of childish argument, irritation and voting that either resolved the issue or spiked them even further. This was just the first time one of the monsters lost their temper over it. Most of them actually guessed that someone would be Razz first.

“Edgy-me, there is no need for that, although I do agree with your demand.” Rus sighed, glancing at the pile of DVD cases. He stepped next to it, observing it and trying to think of what would be the best choice.

“Trust me Edge, we’d be done if your cheap version of Hot Topic brother had let it go to watch  _Expendables_.” Comic grinned at the taller skeleton, laying on the couch, his legs placed on the back so he was facing upside down.

“Says Mr. ‘Always wants to pick somethin’ space or dream related’“ Slim chimed in, rolling his eyelights.

“Not my fault you didn’t like  _Alien_.” Comic shrugged, before he was lightly hit on the head with a bone attack by Red.

“AHA!” Papyrus yelled cheerfully, a smile on his face as he held up a case. “I think this will be a good movie for today! It has a mystery in it with a dark turn for Edge, it has a good story and a good moral for Blue, it has sort of action and tension in it for Red, comedy, but not too irritating, more like comedic relief for Stretch, has mystical creatures for Slim, has visions in it that are sort of dreams for Sans, and overall has a dark tone to it that is well played with no romantic love involved for Razz. See, everyone can enjoy this!”

“ _ParaNorman_? why is it called like that?” Stretch took the case from Rus to read the back of it.

“Because the main character’s name is Norman, who is not a normal kid in fact, but a paranormal one.” Rus sighed, still hating the pun the title.

“I already like this movie.” Slim grinned, the older brothers nodding with a smirk while the younger ones groaned.

“But… That is an animated movie. For kids.” Razz pointed out, eyeing the front of the case with the picture on it.

“It is not really, actually! It was made by stop-motion!”

“That is still animation, Rus.” Razz rolled his eyelights. “Why do you think a children film would be something that is interesting for us?”

“It’s not only for kids, just because it is a kid movie, Razz!” Rus answered, delighted that at least the others somewhat accepted his choice, although he could see the sceptical look Edge eyed him with.

“Excuse me, if I am unconvinced.”

“You are excused.” Blue bit back, making Razz glare at him. “Now, can we watch it?”

“I am willing to give it a try, but do not ask me for high expectations” Edge sighed, sitting next to Comic and nudging him to sit normally, who just grinned back at him before he teleported in his lap. Slim and Stretch looked at each other, nodding before they sat on either side of Edge not leaving him any chance to shove the shorter skeleton off of him. He sputtered and then he felt Blue lean against his legs, leaving him trapped between the pile of skeletons. Razz Blue on the carpet, Red climbing onto Slim’s lap like a lazy cat as Rus put the movie in, starting to play it. He sat down on the flooring himself too, next to Razz and it was his intention to watch the others’ reaction the whole time.

He wasn’t surprised that other than the occasional little remarks, no one was complaining about the film.


	13. Day 13: Trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing. Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags and warnings for this chapter: UaT!Papyrus, US!Sans, nothing else really
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)

“Blue, can you give me that smaller wrench next to you?” Rus asked loudly, so the other would hear him over the sound of the drill machine. Blue turned it off, nodding with an enthusiastic smile before grabbing and handing the tool to the taller skeleton. Rus thanked him before he turned back to one of the last parts that needed to be fixed and looked over once again to make sure none of the bolts were loose.

If everything went well, the universe hopping machine should be finished with these last adjustments they were doing. It was honestly a little frightening when out of nowhere, they heard an explosion coming from the shed behind their house. It turned out both the Undertale and the Underswap’s machine had a malfunction and now the younger skeletons were stuck in the former universe while Comic and Stretch in the latter. The good thing was that their phones still worked, so they could communicate each other. Of course the first thing their older brothers said was to not touch the machine or go near it, just wait for them to repair theirs so everyone could go back to their own home.

But that had been a week ago and they started getting impatient. It was Blue who insisted that they should check and try their luck and skills. They were the Great Papyrus and the Magnificent Sans after all, masters of puzzles! This shouldn’t be anything different than the obstacles they built in Snowdin and recalibrated every day, right?

Turns out they were right, because in a day of observing, drawing blueprints, and another day spent with reparing, they actually managed to put back the machine fully. At least, they hoped they did it right. Although Rus did trust in his skills, just like he did in Blue’s, he had his doubts. There were reasons why Comic never let him alone with this ‘gadget’ after all.

“I think I am done!” Blue shouted cheerfully, putting away the drill and standing up, looking at the machine with awe and anticipation. Rus checked the bolts again before he stood up as well, pulling at his gloves, a tell-tale sign of him being nervous. “Now we just need to turn it on!”

“Blue, are you certain it is going to work? Not that I am not believing in you, you have as great talent at engineering as myself, Nyeheheh!” He wasn’t just saying to reassure himself as well, he didn’t. He truly believed in his friend! But… it felt wrong going against his brother’s command, especially if he said it with his serious tone, like he did about Rus not touching the machine.

Blue just stepped next to the panel, starting to push some numbers and turn some switches in he remembered from watching Stretch doing it. “Rus, trust me, I know exactly what I am doing.” the shorter skeleton said confidently before he turned away and mumbled. “Mostly.”

Rus snapped his head up to look at Blue, just as the other flicked the last switch up and the machine fully turned on.

They already knew something was wrong. For one, the machine shouldn’t smoke. Two, it shouldn’t make a sound like a chainsaw was being held against the stone walls of the cavern. And three, it should have opened up a portal, not let out a foggy looking grey substance around them that was certainly not magic.

Before either of them could react, they felt the familiar tug and pull that was familiar to one of Comic’s or Stretch’s shortcuts, only it felt stronger and more nauseating. It was dark, nothing around them, they didn’t even see each other, the only indicator being that Rus grabbed Blue before they were sucked into this and they were still gripping each other tightly. It was like the whole world was spinning, making them dizzy and their breath hitch, fear clutching on their souls.

And then… They were standing?

The sudden brightness blinded them for some seconds before their vision cleared and they looked around, Blue still being held in Rus’s hold. Their heads immediately snapped forward as they heard glass breaking and their eyes widened.

They were in the Lab in Hotland and in front of them stood two monster, their mouth agape and their expression showing pure shock; Sans, who rather looked like he was in his late teenage years, wearing a labcoat and his old, round glasses, and Gaster.

“…P…Papyrus?”

“Son?”

Rus looked at them, stunned, glancing at Blue who had confusion written all over his face and was stilled in his hold. He peeked behind him, where the machine stood, but looked like something that was newly built and gulped, before turning his head back to the two skeletons in front of him.

“I… can explain…?”


End file.
